Rinne Chonogami
Rinne or Rinne Kazanari, her true name wasn't revealed yet in the credits until her identity as a member of the Kazanari Clan. She also known as "Rinne Chonogami" for her stage name and starting in the second season, she was credited as her stage name instead of her true name. She is one of the main character of Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII and she partnered with Blade Soulsaver who she nicknamed as "Soulsaver". She is the childhood friend of Kamon and Samuru. Official Bio A mysterious girl who always appeared and disappeared before Riki. At the finals of the Kanto Stage, she is the true identity of Rin Tsubasa. She is also the childhood friend of Kamon Day and Samuru Shigami. As Rin Tsubasa, she is a person with no words, Cool yet has a strong aura of majestic. She has the skills to be known as "The Cold-blooded Nightingale", As she is the Spirit Empress of the Second Generation B-Emperors. She was drived away from the Kazanari Mansion, she thought she was abandoned by her family. However, the truth behind all this was all for Rinne's sake. After her mother's death, her grandfather, Fudou Kazanari chose Rinne to be the next heir despite her young age. Before her father went missing, her father discussed with her uncle, Yatsuhiro Kazanari about the next heir. Yatsuhiro drives her away is to allow her to follow her dream easily, rather than becoming the heir to their clan. Now is traveling around the world while fulfilling her dream once again. Etymology :Rinne (鈴音) : Literally means Sound of bell. :Kazanari '(風鳴) : Means ''Crying Wind. :'Rin '(凛) : It can means cold;  frigid;  bracing or dignified. :'Tsubasa '(翼) : Means Wings. :'Chonogami '(蝶之神, Chōnogami) : Means Deity of butterfly. Appearance Rinne has an alice blue hair front hair bangs and streaks as well. Rest of her hair is a bit curly, and she has a cobalt blue to midnight blue Ombrée hair. She styled a part of her hair into a side-ponytail with a ribbon. Her clothes consisted a white dress with collar and light blue, colored bare shoulder sleeves. Her skirt part has black accents. She wore black tall socks and white boots with blue accents. When she's going or at foreign countries, she will wear a white coat and a light blue colored hat that is similar to Rin's. As Rin Tsubasa, she wore a large black hat with gold clasps, the hat is used to stuff her hair into and a pair of sunglasses. She also wears a white long-sleeved shirt and a black tank top over it. There's a black coat over them used like a cap with clasps attached. She also wears matching black pants and high heeled yet ankle-length boots. After she returned, she began to attach the special hairclip on her coat. It's a hairclip with a butterfly and two marbles; a red (Received from Kamon) and a white (Received from Samuru) were attached to it. After she returned, her hairstyle and hair color totally different. Her hair was lighter color than before, with pinkish hair as well as has few aliceblue streaks. She stated this is her true hair color. She wore a sleeveless white and blue dress with detachable short sleeves with frills. Her dress's skirt part has at least three layers of clothes; darker blue, lighter blue, then white. She also wears matching colored high heels with straps. When she goes to colder places, she wore a white dress coat with black and blue accents, and also black tights. Hair color :'''First Arc (Dyed, Ombree), (Hair Bangs only) :Second Arc (True hair color) Personality Rinne portrayed to be a calm and serious person yet mysterious girl. As Rin Tsubasa, she portrayed as a dumb person with Soulsaver does the talk for her until CFVII 09. She shows no mercy when in battles. However, deep inside of her, she is a sweet girl who just wanted to have a happy life with her family and makes her dream come true. She really cares about her family and friends much to do anything for them. She shows concern for Kamon, Samuru and their families as she saved Gennosuke and Aona, and when she asks Misuru for Kamon's information how he became one and what many difficults he faces as B-Master. Soulsaver points out this is the way how Rinne cares for them, keep her distance with them, watching them living happily from afar to secure their safety. As her uncle, Yatsuhiro disapproved her as his niece or family, Rinne been trying to get his approval by becoming the B-Emperor, also working for the government and S.O.N.G. Showing her persistent of getting his approval and loyalty of obeying while taking out missions as a S.O.N.G.'s agent. She even prepared to abandon her identity as the proof of abandoning her humanity and become a tool for the Kazanari's Clan (To get his approval). When she realized Yatsuhiro banished her away from the Kazanari Mansion was all for her sake to follow her dream, she regains her confident and now doing her best on fulfilling her dream. Rinne normally talks samurai-like tone (which considers to be masculine) which implies she picked up in her childhood. Spending time with Genjuro or living at the Kazanari main mansion, she developed the spirit of being a Sentinel. She pledged on her sword to protect the one she holds dear, not the country which is a conflict with her grandfather. After she became a famous singer, she talks in normal tone but she sometimes will reverts back to her samurai-tone. Except for her family, Kamon, Samuru, Jillian and Sharlene, she addressed other people by their family names. Examples, she calls Riki by his name, Ryugasaki, and she calls Miren by Hibiyoru. The reason is to keep distance with them as she fears they might get in danger because of her. History Background Rinne is the daughter of the legendary singer, Raine Kazanari and the famous violinist, Aruto Souryuu. It revealed that she is a member of the Kazanari Clan as her mother is supposed to be the next heir of the clan. Her father also is the next heir of his clan as well. Due to her parents' jobs as archeologists, she is the childhood friend of Kamon and Samuru. They often played together and have interest in B-damans. She was chosen to be the next heir to the Kazanari Clan after her mother's death but was banished from the Kazanari Mansion. Incident 5 years ago, Rinne was kidnapped by American terrorists and brought to one of the Demise Dragon's Ruins. After using Rinne to break one of the seal, they left her alone in the crumbling ruins until her mother arrived. However before she arrived, Rinne received an fatal wound during breaking the seal, in order to let Rinne alive, her mother once again formed a new seal again. Rinne received a great shock ever since she witnessed her mother's death (most likely). She managed to live after was teleported by Soulsaver's power and received an urgent medical treatment. At the night of her mother's death, she received the second shock as she witnessed her father's separation. She went her uncle who is her mother's older brother, Yatsuhiro Kazanari became the new heir of the Kazanari Clan after her mother's death. When she tried to beg her uncle to help her searching her father, however she was drived out from the Kazanari Mansion by Yatsuhiro and she was disapproved to be his niece. Rinne once again received the third shock. As she was drived out from the mansion, she was taken under the care of both Tsukasa Amakawa, who is her father's younger brother and Genjuro Kazanari, who is her mother's second older brother. Soon, Rinne traveled around the world with Tsukasa hoped she can recovered from the shocks, after that she decided to join S.O.N.G as she trained with Genjuro. She undergo with a new identity, Rin Tsubasa as she became a new B-Emperor of the 2nd generation. Tobe approved by Yatsuhiro while preventing the revival of the "Black Dragon of Destruction". Ever since the day of the kidnapping incident, she and her mother was announced to be dead as her father announced to be went missing by the Kazanari Clan's members. This was revealed to be Yatsuhiro do all this for Rinne's dream to be a singer she dreamed of. Second reason is because of her grandfather, Fudou Kazanari chose her to be next heir of the clan, if she becomes the heir, Rinne's dream can't come true. Third reason is that if she cuts the connections with the Kazanari Clan, she might be more safer since she was being targeted. Biography Rinne makes a brief cameo in CFVII 01 and in CFVII 02. Rinne makes her official debut as Rin Tsubasa, she is particpating in the Opening Stage of the Cross Fight International Grand Prix in CFVII 03 and became the winner in CFVII 04. In of CFVII 07, she came to BeiJing Stage because of a person named Tsukasa told her to. She was surprised to see seven Nebula Souls awakened at the same time. Media *Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII **'Appeared in :' CFVII 01 - 07, CFVII 09 - 12, CFVII 23, CFVII 31 - TBA **'Mentioned in :' CFVII 08, CFVII 13 B-Daman is the "White Savior Dragon of Light" (光の白き救世竜) in the Nine Dragons of Nature. It is a power and rapid-fire hybrid type b-daman but it can performed special moves that specialized in each types. Whenever Soulsaver's special move was executed, there will be white glowing feathers following. It has a mode called the Destroy'''Originated from Tsubasa's attacks in Symphogear (滅破), it extents both wing part at its arms, providing good grips. It was stated by Himiko that Soulsaver's design changed a lot which made her didn't realized it was Soulsaver, it implies Rinne reconstructed (altered) Soulsaver's original body. Soulsaver is a caring b-daman to anyone, especially to Rinne. He has over-protectiveness towards her and often worries about her actions. However, behind the reason why Soulsaver chose Raine has his user at the first place because he has the ability to see the future as he knew that his true partner was Rinne (Raine's daughter). He felt guilty may be because he chose Raine as his partner, he thought his decision might had changed her fate to despair. He swore to protect Rinne whatever the cost is. He often concerned about Rinne as she always thinking her mother who was also his former owner and her father as well. He will always comforts Rinne whenever she feels alone or lost. He has a brotherly figure towards her. Soulsaver is also proud of his partner as she can fixes b-daman no matter how bad is the damages are, can create version-parts, as well her skills as a professional b-shot. Its voice actor is Ryouta Oosaka. Its version-up part is '''Religious Wing (レリジャス・ウィング) which has all three types; power, control and rapid-fire. Its rapid-fire mode is Gale (疾風Originated from Tsubasa's character song, Shippū Jinrai in Symphogear), control mode is Moonlit '(月煌Originated from Tsubasa's character song, Gekkō no Tsurugi in Symphogear) while power mode is '''Blade '(絶刀Originated from Tsubasa's character song in Symphogear, lit. means Absolute Blade/sword). This version-up is made to upgrade the weakness of Soulsaver's special moves. This version-up part is also used by Soulsaver after he evolved. '''Special Moves : *'One Thousand Tears' 「千ノ落涙」(Sen no Rakurui) : A rapid-fire type move; rapid-fire rate is 10 marbles; less power. *'Flash of Azure' 「蒼ノ一閃」(Ao no Issen) : A power type move; rapid-fire rate dropped to 3 marbles; accuracy a bit higher than "One Thousand Tear". **'Flash of Sudden' 「颯ノ一閃」(So no Issen) : Normal/weaker version of the shoot. **'Flash of Azure Destroyer' 「蒼ノ一閃・滅破」(Ao no Issen Metsuyabu) : Powered up version of Flash of Azure. Seen used in Destroy Mode. *'Soaring Phoenix's Slash' 「炎鳥極翔斬」 (Enchō Kyokushōtō) : A dual-type special move. Obtained after awakened the Harmony Force within Soulsaver. *'TRINITY RESONANCE'Originated from a combination attack of Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris in Symphogear AXZ (トリニティー・レゾナンス, Torinitī Rezonansu) : A Combination special of Soulsaver and Dragonic. In the second season, Soulsaver evolved into . After evolving, whenever executing special moves, the feathers became glowing butterflies with light pink, light blue, light green and white colors. Special Moves : *'Wrath Slash of Fury Flames' 「炎乱逆鱗斬」 (Enran Gekirinzan)"Originated from Tsubasa's attacks in Symphogear XDU" : A rapid-fire special move, rapid-fire rate is 30 marbles. Seen in Gale Mode while version up. **'Wrath Slash' 「逆鱗斬」 (Gekirinzan) : Normal shot. Rapid-fire rate is 10 marble. *'Flash of Brilliant' 「絢爛ノ一閃」(Kenran no Issen) : Evolved special move of Flash of Azure. *'Rakshasa Stance Zero' 「羅刹 零ノ型」 (Rasetsu Rei no Kata) : Evolved special move of Soaring Phoenix's Slash. Rapid-fire rate is 12, yet higher accuracy and power. Seen in Blade Mode while version-up. It functions like double drive. *'Punishment Blade Slash' 「蒼刃罰光斬」(Soujin Bakkouzan, literally means Punishment Ray Slash of Azure Blade) : The control move; rapid-fire rate is 6, higher accuracy and power. Weaker than "Rakshasa Stance Zero". Seen in Moonlit Mode while version-up. *'Moonlit Wind Blade of Judgment' 「月煌・断空ノ風刃」 (Gekkō Dankū no Fūjin) : A combination move of Dravise and Soulsaver. Quotes *'"What are you fighting for?"'／「お前は何の為に戦うの?」　—　Rinne asked Riki in CFVII 07 *'"Fall and perish at Kagura’s wind. Soulsaver!"'／「神楽の風に 滅し せよ。Originated from the lyrics of Zettō Ame no Habakiri, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari　ソウルセバー!」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "One Thousand Tears" and "Flash of Azure". *'"The final blade! Like the furious blaze! Soulsaver!"'「最後太刀! 烈火の如く! 　ソウルセバー！」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "Soaring Phoenix's Slash". *'"Scatter with Blooming hundred flowers!Originated from the lyrics of Gekka Bijin, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari Soulsaver!"'／「百花繚乱と散れ!　ソウルセバー！」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "Wrath Slash of Fury Flames and "Flash of Brilliant". *'"Awaken! Matchless blue that crushes evil!Originated from the lyrics of Gekkō no Tsurugi, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari Soulsaver!"'／「目覚めよ!　蒼き破邪なる無双!　ソウルセバー！」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "Rakshasa Stance Zero" and "Punishment Blade Slash". *'" , , Bundles them all in one!ー"'／「 、 、一つに束ね! Originated from lyrics of RADIANT FORCE, a character song of Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukineー」　—　Miren's executing combination move "TRINITY RESONANCE" with Rinne before calling Rinne calls Soulsaver name while Miren calls Dragonic's name. *'" ! ! Brandish the lighting!ー"'／「 , , 稲妻を翳せ!ー」　—　Rinne's executing combination move "Moonlit Wind Blades of Judgment" with Samuru before calling Samuru calls Dravise's name while Rinne calls Soulsaver's name. Battles Trivia * She is inspired by Tsubasa Kazanari from Symphogear series. * Her English voice actress is also Rory Takakura's voice actress in Crossfire. Only the differences of Rinne's voice is more deeper and sounds more like an 18 years old woman. * The names of Soulsaver's special moves are from Tsubasa Kazanari's in Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. * The quotes when Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special moves, all originated from the lyrics of Tsubasa Kazanari's songs. * Rinne was the one who created Perdition Shield for Miren and Dragonic while also fixing Dragonic every time his body parts were damaged. Plus te fact by Himiko that Soulsaver's design changed a lot when he was with Raine, this implies Rinne reconstructed (altered) Soulsaver's original body. This implies she has great ability as a B-daman mechanic. *Rinne and her mother have kanji names while Leon and her father have their names styled in Katakana. *Its possible that her mixing-colored hair (like an ombree) is inherited from her mother yet her hair color is from her father. *Her alias, Rin Tsubasa was referrenced by many people that her name may come from the ending theme of Cross Fight B-Daman, the Tsubasa no Yukue and was sing by RIN. * Her bloodtype is A. * Her birthday is on August 1st and her zodiac sign is Leo. References Names Rinne Chonogami = |-| Rinne Kazanari = |-| Rin Tsubasa = Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension